


Cherry Blossom Lovers

by deaddarkness



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Love, M/M, Onsen sex, secret romance, sex sex sex, teacher teacher romance, worried twin brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Ever since Yukio Okumaru became a teacher at True Cross Academy, he had caught the eye of the principal Mephisto Pheles and that was enough for a love romance to blossom, enough they have to keep it to themselves.





	Cherry Blossom Lovers

True Cross high has some of the top Exorcists around and the school run by the most flamboyant principal Mephisto Pheles, on a rarity there is a break in the semester and the students take a break whilst the teachers enjoy a little down time. Ever since Yukio had started working there under Mephisto there have been some chemistry happening. Yukio did tend to find himself have some sort of undulant attracting to the principal.

Yukio was finishing up marking test he given to his class which he oddly teaching his twin brother Rin in, though Yukio had notice how Mephisto been acting around him there’s some sort of fascination with his demonic brother, it sometimes made Yukio question himself was he feeling a little jealous, over protective cause he been seek out by demons the very things he is trying to keep at bay.

At night sometimes Yukio would dream about the purple hair man with his body naked and under him withering with each thrust Yukio pounds into him, it was sensual and arousing that Yukio would often find himself pleasuring himself under the sheets. He couldn’t afford to make a lot of noise due to his brother being nearby. He didn’t want Rin to know what was going on between him at Mephisto though now Yukio was soon prey upon by the principal. He swaggering in his white garb with pink accents, his green eyes alight as he leant over Yukio’s shoulder and whisper into his ear.

“We can go somewhere, don’t worry about the work it’s time for a break” 

Mephisto purrs that makes Yukio drop his pen and blush he was there so close to him he turned around and planted a kiss on Mephisto’s lips. They tasted sweet he knows he loves sweet treats over savour; his tongue wanted to be forever lapping up his superior’s mouth. Mephisto pull away as Yukio stood up from his chair and pushed the principal against the black board.

“I have access to a nearby onsen, you interested in going there?”

Yukio was pressing his lips against Mephisto’s ear nip at it gently before replying.

“Sounds good let’s go then”

Yukio backed off a little as the principal had his special key in his palm the two of them left the classroom and headed towards the door that leads to any location within the school grounds. The key was put into the lock and the pair waited as it opened to a locale onsen, special out of the way place that Mephisto tends to keep under wraps now that Yukio knows of it didn’t bother him. This was the place for them to be alone with each other. Admits amazing dense forest like area the onsen stood no one was around as the pools of hot water awaited the two of them to settle into. Yukio couldn’t help notice the cherry blossoms that dot amongst the greenery it broke up with beauty, Mephisto always love the colour pink amongst purples and white.

They entered the onsen and waiting them were Yakata’s and towels, question is whether they would last long enough to make it into the hot spring. Mephisto pull Yukio close to him placing his nose against Yukio’s those blue eyes remind him of the sky, the sea everything that was tranquil whilst evil lurked around them. 

“You need help getting out of your clothes”

“Do you?” 

Yukio smirks with that Yukio pop the button on Mephisto’s cape which fell off his shoulders onto the floor. The undressing was quite effort cause both them seem to be wearing a lot it was a struggle about the floor before the pair of them were on the floor.

“Yukio......I need you” 

Mephisto was blushing he was aroused seeing Yukio perched on top of him, the sight was enough to make Yukio want to cum, yet Yukio smirked placed a kiss on the man’s lips before standing up, Mephisto look at Yukio were just headed towards the door way that lead to the hot spring and turned it was enough for Mephisto to be drawn to how taunt Yukio’s body was. The skin was slightly tan compare to his own, Yukio did love the milky flesh that Mephisto had as the demon principal got off the floor and joined Yukio in the hot spring.

The steam rose off the water as a water spout pour endless stream into the ever growing pool, Yukio already taken up a spot near the side and he watch Mephisto settled into the water. 

“I love this place, best kept secret our secret” 

Mephisto turn and wadded right up to Yukio who soon pinned him to the rocky wall edge. Mephisto felt like his lower back was being scowled yet Yukio was on him his lips attacked his lips whilst his lower half was even more erected, the friction he felt from Yukio manhood throbbing he was waiting for the insertion. Mephisto was panting as he wrapped a leg around Yukio holding him closer whimpering in delight as Yukio knew what to do, though he wanted to savour the moment.

“I know you want this bad.....I do love hearing you beg” 

Yukio purr into Mephisto ear as that left him even more weak. Yukio’s finger inched into Mephisto entrance, whilst it was super hot in the water, Mephisto was feeling like he was in the pits of hell that was blissful lustful sea of heat. Yukio watch the expressions that Mephisto was professing to him alone, the moans that escaped the moment coming and Yukio was too eager to get inside him. 

“Why just you make this slow....” 

Mephisto whimper feeling Yukio long fingers stretching him out before slowly slid out. 

“I like seeing you like this so satisfying”

It was then Mephisto was propped up as Yukio began the fornicating process, Mephistos was taken by surprise as Yukio was packing it large, as it slowly nestled it inside him the feeling was illicit. He closed his green eyes as he felt it work inside and soon hit the sweet spot that was enough to make more noises escape his lips. Yukio felt Mephisto head rest on his shoulder as both his legs were buoyant in the water as Yukio started the moving, supporting the majority of his lover body in the water.

Yukio could feel he was reaching the climax as Mephisto came into the hot water the murky seed float amongst the clouded surface as Yukio released he clung onto Mephisto. The bubbling of the water was the only noise besides some of the crickets chirping amongst the reeds as they soon parted from each other and stood side by side breathing heavily as they were both soon feeling quite dehydrated a little, above the evening sky was settling in as the sun had disappeared and the stars had come out to light the dark sky.

 

“We better get out I feel like going to faint” 

Mephisto said as Yukio nodded they two left the hot water feeling the coolness of the air caressing their sexual ravage bodies, they grab the towels to dry off before dawning the yukatas and settling down on a futon mattress. Seeing Mephisto in yukata was beauty to Yukio’s eyes he wonders if Mephisto sees the same thing in him as they cuddle close to each other. 

“I could never ever have anyone find out about this, especially Rin” 

Yukio look at Mephisto who was nodding off a little; Mephisto just nodded as he wrap arm around Yukio kissing his forehead. They sat there waiting for the warmth from the bath to dissipate. 

“No one will, I wouldn’t want anyone else to know as well cause then could be pretty bad for the both of us” 

Mephisto places’ a kiss on Yukio’s lips they still had his sweet taste upon them which he lap at with his tongue, the pair wonder how long they should stay here cause neither of them wanted to head back. Sadly they had to return though the overwhelming need for another sexual tandem overcome them as the yukatas barely stay on this time Mephisto decided to top Yukio so he could see what Yukio gets out of being domineering. 

“Can’t believe you want to do it again.....not that I mind” 

Yukio said as Mephisto was already placing kissing down Yukio’s chest until he reached his manhood which started stroking, coaxing it to attention which Yukio withered with every touch. Yukio hands rested on Mephisto head he knew that Mephisto was pleasuring his manhood he licked the tip before placing his mouth over it, Yukio moans his hands grab onto the purple locks of hair as he now wanted to thrust into the warmth orifice. Mephisto eyes look up and watch Yukio’s blue eyes fill with lustful passion he didn’t enjoy the fingers digging into his head but he enjoying the taste of his lover.

It wasn’t long before the another flow of seed left Yukio’s body as Mephisto had came into the woven mat they were on dampening the yukata he partially wore. Soon the warm cavity of Mephisto mouth left the placid member as he suck the life out of it and he licked his lips. Yukio lay there panting he was feeling all hot and sweaty on top of the remainder of the hot spring bath. 

“That was satisfying for me, I see why you enjoy seeing me being submissive”

Mephisto chuckles as Yukio sat up now he got off. Yukio wipe his brow and face with yukata sleeve he was a utter mess again yet they were not far from the hot spring. 

“I guess go clean off and head back, what if there is danger lurking around outside it is dark Rin probably be wondering where Iam” 

that was enough to get end the session they had. Cleaning up was priority and then the two of them made a beeline back to the academy, Rin was waiting around worried about his brothers absence though when he saw his brother and Mephisto appear around the corner he ran over and started hugging him.

“Where you been!!!”

“I just had to tend something, besides why are you enjoying your time off?”

Mephisto just bowed out and decided to leave he said goodbye to the two of them yet a subtle wink he threw in there was enough to make Yukio smile.


End file.
